


The first time

by M_P_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_P_Stark/pseuds/M_P_Stark





	The first time

Dean wakes up thinking he'll be alone in the bunker, but when he comes out of his bedroom; Cas is standing by the shelf reading some book.. Seeing Cas was always hard for him, because all he could think was how amazing would be to kiss every part of the most handsome angel ever.

''Hello Dean''

''Oh, hey buddy. What are you doing here so early?''

''I came to see you'', said Cas with a little smile

''What?'', asked Dean, with his heart racing

''Your brother told me you would be alone today, so I came to see you''

''When did you talked to-''

''Calm down, Dean'', he said, knowing why Dean was nervous.

Dean knew exactly why Cas was there and why Sam told him he would be alone. Sam knew what was going on between the two of them, and he was tired of his big brother being sad all the time. Sam just wanted to help.

''I-'', Dean started to talk, but Cas started to get closer and closer..

When they kissed for the first time, Dean was terrified. He didn't want to do anything wrong, after all, Cas was the first person he truly loved like that. Cas was gentle and calm, but Dean could feel his desire. It just felt so good kissing his lips and playing his tongue that Dean became more relaxed. He pulled Cas closer, biting his lips and taking off his trench coat.

_''Dean''_ , whispered Cas when Dean started to kiss his neck

Dean was out of breath, so Cas said ''Dean, I'm and angel, I never get tired. But you do''

''Are you saying I can't handle you?'', asked Dean with a smile. ''Don't stop Cas. Every day I would lay in bed imagining this moment, and now it's happening. Don't stop.''

Cas felt the same way, except he wouldn't lay in bed because they didn't have beds in heaven.

He began to kiss Dean again, their hands taking off each others clothes on their way to Dean's bedroom and falling almost naked on the bed. Cas moved from Dean's lips to his neck and then to his abs, ripping off his underwear, he started to suck Dean. Cas was looking at Dean's face to see him roll his eyes and moan with pleasure. It was the best sound ever.

Dean was moaning violently, the feeling of Cas moving his lips and tongue through his dick was driving him crazy. He thought ''Where the hell did this angel learn this?'', but it didn't matter. When Dean was about to come, Cas stopped and said ''Not yet''.

Cas got on top of Dean and slowly started to get inside him. He was staring into his beautiful green eyes all the time.

''This might hurt a little bit, Dean'', Cas said with a gentle look on his face.

''I don't care. You're all I want Cas'', answered Dean breathless.

When Cas got inside Dean, they started to kiss passionately. Dean had one hand wrapped on his hair and the other on his butt, pulling Cas closer to him. Dean would come again and again, but Cas wouldn't stop. Dean was sweating, he could barely control his body, all he felt was Cas' hands and lips all over him, and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

 

''Hey'', said Cas when Dean woke up.

''What time is it?''

''2 am''

''WHAT? Is Sam back?'', asked Dean, but when he moved he felt every single muscle hurt. He looked down to his body and saw a lot of bruises

''Calm down, Sam is not here. And.. I'm sorry about those, I didn't mean to hurt you''

''Oh, it's okay. But.. did we have sex all day? I don't even remember''

''Yes, we did. You told me not to stop''

''Jesus Cas, you didn't mean that you had to leave me passed out like this''

''I'm sorry Dean''

Dean was complaining, but he loved every moment of it. ''Come here'', he said, kissing Cas. Dean went back to sleep with his arms around Cas' waist.

''Good night Dean'', Cas whispered in his ears.

''Good night''.

 


End file.
